just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance TV Show: The Musical: I Still Will - performed by Stuck On a Feeling
Lyrics On a Feeling: Oh, Don't even look at me wrong when I come through the 'hood Ain't nothin' changed, still holla at my besties (oh) And when I hit the block I still, will see! And I don't want, digger but I will if I got to, see! If diggers get to messin' around If diggers get to messin' around Rapper: Yeah! Respect come from admiration or fear You can admire me or you can catch one in your wig You see the Testarossa, the cupcakes chucked on my lap So if a digger get outta line, a digger get clapped I got an arsenal of infiltry, I'm built for this mentally That's why I'm the general, I do what they pretend to do Front on me now digger I will be the end of you Forget your enemies and think of what your friends'll do I drop a bag off, then let a mag off The Hecklar Koch should tear half of your face off I'm not for the games, I'm not for all the playin' The hollow tips rain, when I unleash the pain Get the message from my lines or get the message from the .9's Paint a picture with words, you can see when I shine Put my back on the wall diggers, watch me go for mine I let 21 shots off at the same time, yeah! On a Feeling: Oh, Don't even look at me wrong when I come through the 'hood Ain't nothin' changed, still holla at my besties (oh) And when I hit the block I still, will see! And I don't want, digger but I will if I got to, see! If diggers get to messin' around If diggers get to messin' around Rapper: Yeah! Where I'm from death is always in the air homie Nanna love me so you know she say my prayers for me I come creepin' through the hood wearin' Teflon Hit the corners motherlovers get left on Diggers know if not they better check my background Try and stick me, I'll fill your back with mac rounds Ask Preme digger S-t-u-c-k don't back down I kick it funky like fiends in a smalll house Cross the line boy I'm gonna air your face out Mess your face at me, I wanna know what thats 'bout Digger I know you ain't mad, I done came up And if you are, snap you 'cause I ain't changed up The O.G's wanna talk but I don't know these diggers And I ain't did no business with 'em, I don't owe these diggers A minute of my time, get it 'cause I grind All across the globe like the worlds mine Yeah! On a Feeling: Oh, Don't even look at me wrong when I come through the 'hood Ain't nothin' changed, still holla at my besties (oh) And when I hit the block I still, will see! And I don't want, digger but I will if I got to, see! If diggers get to messin' around If diggers get to messin' around Konvict! Now tell me have you ever looked up in the distance And seen a mac aimin' at your head man Before you know it, life is flashin', reminiscing and your body is drippin' and full of lead man I done been there (uh huh), I done docked that (uh huh), It ain't ever been a question about that Don't go there, you'll get docked at, and if you plan to mess around and rewrite that You'll never catch me ridin' around on these streets, without a couple meta pieces under my head Fully automatic weapons and know it was done deeds Smash up under the carpet like a Tennessee breeze, but Rapper don't make me ride on these diggers (Hey) 'cause I will kick, dip and hide on these diggers, Rapper don't make me ride on these diggers 'cause I been long gone like the ripper, so don't even look at me wrong when I come through the 'hood Ain't nothin' changed, still holla at my besties (oh) And when I hit the block I still, will see! And I don't want, digger but I will if I got to, see! If diggers get to messin' around If diggers get to messin' around Feeling.jpg IMG 0818.jpg Category:Songs in Just Dance TV Show Category:Musicals